Utility trailers are characterised by an open topped cargo area, and they are used for hauling light loads in much the same way that a ute or pickup truck is utilised.
The applicant is aware of certain utility trailers which are adapted to lower a body of the trailer to the ground for loading and unloading. An example of one such trailer is disclosed in Australian Patent Application No 200176109.
A problem common to these trailers is that they rely heavily upon the capacity and stroke of a hydraulic ram or rams to overcome rudimentary design.
It is an object of the present disclosure therefore provide a trailer that is an improvement over, or which is at least a useful alternative to, these known trailers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taking in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In the specification and any claims, the terms “rearward(ly)”, “rear”, “front” and “forward(ly)” are used with reference to the normal direction of travel of the trailer under tow.